In this project, we propose to collect, document, and place in the public domain the second wave of L.A.FANS. Specifically, we propose to: 1. Recontact and reinterview all sampled adult and child respondents from the first wave of the survey (L.A.FANS-1); 2. Sample and interview "new entrant" adults (age 18 and older) and children (age 17 and younger) who have moved or been born into sampled neighborhoods since L.A.FANS-1; 3. Assess reading and problem-solving skills and take anthropometric measurements for child respondents and their mothers; 4. Conduct systematic social observations (SSO) on all Los Angeles County neighborhoods in which respondents live; 5. Document, clean, and construct public use data sets and make them available to researchers through the L.A.FANS website; and 6. Expand the GIS database of administrative and commercial data for all census tracts in Los Angeles County to include mid-decade information. In combination with L.A.FANS-1, which was completed in January 2002, L.A.FANS-2 will greatly enhance investigators' ability to examine neighborhood and family effects on children's development and to test hypotheses about the mechanisms through which these effects operate. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]